Le passé m'a fait tien
by mimetiss
Summary: draco Malefoy est un mystère pour ceux qui l'entoure, mais ce n,est pas pour rien. Et si il avait une double personalité? Si son ame réclamait Harry Potter? que c'est-il passé dans son enfance, pour qu'il ne se souvienne jamais de CE jour la?


Voila, je me lance, ma première fic publiée...wow!! Bon ben, c sa qui est ca,

Titre : Le passé m'a fait tien  
Auteur : Mimetiss, en l'ocurence, moi! mais bon, je suis aidé de Annie et de Céleste aussi, parfois!  
Genre : je sais pas du tout!!  
Rating : PG-13, pour le moment!!!  
Base : Harry Potter (jai lu les 5 alors, peut-etre qu'il y a des détails qui ce sont glissé)  
Couple : Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, et d'autres pas encore présent  
Disclaimer : je crois que l'histoire est a moi ', mais les reste, l'univers, les persos.. tout quoi est a JKR...mais sa tout le monde le sait!!

Épilogue  
  
Draco Malefoy était un jeune homme étrange. Solitaire, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais écoutait tout ce qui se disait autour de lui. Il était de nature sage, intelligent, gentil et charitable, qui aidait les animaux blessés et qui donnait des sous au pauvre dans la rue. Il écoutait ses amis quand ils avaient des problèmes, et réussissait parfois à les régler. Mais le Draco Malefoy dont je vous parle était jeune et innocent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, et pour lui le monde était blanc, pure, innocent. Mais bien vite, son père, Lucius Malefoy, homme froid aux ambitions destructrices, lui appris qu'elle était sa place, et comment était le monde environnant. Draco Malefoy aurait alors tout donné pour rester un petit garçon apeuré, qui aidait les animaux et écoutait sagement les problèmes des autres. Il devint bien vite le garçon mesquin, insolent et fier que tout le monde connaît. Comprenez le bien, il n'aimait vraiment pas être ce que sont père est, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Père ne le laissait pas une minute tranquille. Dès qu'il faisait une gaffe, comme être polie ou gentil, Lucius le battait, pour qu'il comprenne bien la leçon. Et le petit finis par la comprendre, sans doute même trop bien, car dorénavant, il ne se souvient pas de son enfance, et il est réellement dans son personnage. Il ne sait même plus qui il est réellement. Vous me comprenez ? Alors maintenant, place au théâtre ! (dsl, toujours rêvé de le dire ))  
Chapitre premier ou  
La vie du petit prince Nous sommes maintenant à Poudlard, école international de magie. Draco a 11 ans, il entre en première année. Il arbore un visage froid, indifférent a l'agitation qui règne. À l'extérieur, le jeune adolescent était calme, rien ne paraissait sur son visage froid, mais a l'intérieur il bouillait de rage. Potter, le garçon le plus ''populaire '' du monde sorcier avait refusé son amitié. C'était inacceptable ! Un Malefoy offre rarement son amitié a un simple sorcier, c'est pourquoi elle est aussi précieuse, mais le pire était que ce foutu Potter lui avait préféré un Wesley ! Un pauvre qui ne lui apportera rien dans la vie. Et bien soit, si Potter n'étais pas son ami, il sera sont ennemi ! C'est père qui sera content, il n'a jamais aimé les Potter. Avant, le blond n'aurais pas été aussi en colère. Il aurait été déçu de ne pas se faire un nouvel ami, mais il se serait dit que si Harry ne voulait être son ami, il avait une bonne raison. Et de toute façons, avant qu'il ne change, Harry n'aurait eu aucune raison de ne pas vouloir de son amitié, et ils auraient été ensemble a ce moment là. Mais avant, c'est du passé et, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il aurait pus en être, Draco se dirigea vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Derrière lui se tenait Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, deux ''amis'' que sont père lui avait imposé. Les deux le suivaient comme des toutous, et Malefoy était content de les avoir. Il se sentait supérieur en leur compagnie. Draco lui, aurait été gêner et aurait tenter de faire deux de vrais amis, en leur parlant. Mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Draco n'existait plus pour Malefoy, qui de toute façon aurait été très humilier de se souvenir de ce comportement d'impuissant. Son père lui avait appris que la gentillesse n'amenait rien. Il n'y avait que la crainte qui comptait dans ce monde. Si Malefoy junior n'aurais pas été si imbu de lui même, il aurait remarqué que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais bien sur, il ne voyait rien. La cérémonie de répartition commença, se termina, les jeunes mangèrent, allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent. Les jours suivant. Malefoy agissa comme son père le voulait, et les années suivantes aussi. Mais une chose, une seule petite chose insignifiante qu'il ne remarqua pas du tout vint compromettre sa couverture. Jamais Lucius n'aurait prévu ça. Mais, comme tout bon Serpentard, personne ne nota se qui clocha, sauf peu-être une, deux, trois ou même quatre personnes...zut !  
  
Chapitre deux ou  
  
Le présent du moment Malefoy a maintenant 16 ans. Il est en septième année, et toujours pareil. Mais il y a toujours cette petite chose, insignifiante mais qui apparaît à chaque année, et qui laisse de plus en plus de monde perplexe. Mais, bien entendu, le concerné ne voit rien du tout. Cependant, une autre petite chose, pas si petite et qui grandi de jour en jour, vint se mettre dans le tableau plus de deux ans auparavant. Un étrange sentiment, que Malefoy ne put ignorer, mais que personne ne vit, heureusement. Cela faisait longtemps que Draco avait compris qu'il était amoureux, mais Malefoy ne l'écouta pas, ne sachant même pas qu'il avait deux personnalité dans un seul corps. Le petit Draco, depuis trop longtemps oublié, s'était réveillé furieux de voir ce qu'il était un monstre. Puis, il le vit. Cette ange de beauté au regard tendre et passionné. Malefoy aussi finit par le voir, du moins, le voire de CETTE façon bien spécial. Comment, pourquoi, quand, on ne le saura jamais, mais Draco Malefoy tomba profondément amoureux du Survivant. Personne ne s'en renda compte, et Malefoy tenta de l'ignorer. Draco, qui ne le voyait pas de cette œil, fit en sorte qu'il soit impossible pour Malefoy de l'oublier, rentrant même l'image du beau brun dans ses rêves. Malefoy était dégoûté, mais finis par l'accepter, il était Amoureux et le véritable amour ne s'oubli jamais. Il nous hante jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. Il savait que toujours, il allait voir ses pétillants yeux verts dès qu'il fermerais les yeux. L'Amour fait bien des choses jeunes gens, et il peut même changer un bloc de glace en petit garçon innocent et apeuré. Et oui, tranquillement pas vite, Draco fit son apparition. Les gens ne remarquèrent pas au début, mais il finirent par voir que Malefoy n'insultait plus les Wesley, ne traitait plus Hermione Granger de sang-de-bourbe et parlait civilement avec les autres élèves. Tous furent surpris, sauf les deux, trois ou quatre personnes qui avaient remarqué la première petite erreur dans le plan Lucius junior. Ils ne firent aucun commentaires, mais gardèrent un œil sur le petit dragon qui s'éveillait. Mais Draco commis une erreur à son tour. Bien qu'il ait changer, ceux qui étaient de nature méfiante ne se laissaient pas approché, et Potter était de ceux-là. De plus, il détestait le comportement de son ennemi car il ne savait plus comment le jeune blond pensait. Et cela le chicotait. Alors, un bel après midi de septembre, deux semaine après la rentré, il trouva Malefoy dehors( car pour lui c'était encore Malefoy) et le regarda durement, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Draco senti sa gorge se nouer. L'homme qu'il aimait à mourir le regardait comme un insecte. Il garda contenance, habitude Malefoyenne, et lui rendit son regard, mais beaucoup plus doux. -Qu'est ce que tu manigances Malefoy ? -Rien du tout Potter. De quoi parles-tu ? -De ton comportement. Tu as changer Malefoy et je veux savoir pourquoi ! -En quoi ça te regarde Potter ? Malefoy refaisait surface sur le coup de la colère. -Je sais pas, j'ai juste l'impression d'être concerné. -C'est parce que tu l'es Harry... Draco, qui ne voulait pas gâché sa chance, repris le dessus. -Ah oui ? Et Pourquoi ? -Et bien, tu as fait ressortir un côté de moi depuis longtemps oublié. -Comment j'ai fais ça ? -Ce n'est pas vraiment toi, c'est juste que... -Que ? -Et bien, je suis tomber amoureux... de toi. L'Amour fait bien des choses, n'est-ce pas Potter ? -Non, je ne te crois pas ! Tu te fous de ma gueule, hein ? Écoute Malefoy, c'étais un bon plan, mais je suis pas assez stupide pour croire qu'un être comme toi puisse éprouver quelque chose comme de l'amour ! Sur ce, le brun partit, tournant le dos au pauvre blondinet. Il ne vit jamais les larmes que le jeune rejeté laissait librement coulé. Harry le détestait, c'était clair ! Pourquoi avait-il été aussi sot ? Draco tomba dans une sorte de léthargie, il entra en dépression quelques jours. Ses amis, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Guoyle qui avait appris à connaître le jeune homme et qui l'appréciaient réellement s'inquiétèrent. Ils finirent par le faire avouer, mais cela le mis en colère. Draco était trop faible pour résister, et il n'en avait même plus envie, alors il laissa Malefoy refaire surface. À la suite de ça, Malefoy, frustré de s'être fait repoussé et d'avoir été gentil, se fit plus terrible que jamais. Il entra dans une colère noir, qui ne laissa personne indifférent. Le jeune Potter, qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas été injuste envers le blondinet, fut choqué de le revoir comme avant. Il se dit que finalement, il avait raison et que ce n'était qu'un mauvais plan pour l'humilier. Il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme en pleine dépression. Malefoy était de retour et saccageait tout sur son passage, mais il gardait tout de même contenance. Sa chambre avait été mise sans de dessus-dessous, ses meubles poussés et quelques chaises brisées. Après une dizaines de regards noirs et quelques engueulade, il fut aussi craint qu'avant, sinon même plus. Les quatre personnes qui avaient noté le premier changement chez le jeune Malefoy s'inquiétèrent. Ils étaient impatients de voir si le blond allait retrouver ce petit comportement étrange qu'ils avaient noté dès leur première année. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment, il fallait attendre. Bientôt, ils verront...  
  
Chapitre trois ou  
  
Découverte  
  
Nous sommes dorénavant au mois d'octobre, plus précisément a l'halloween. Pour l'occasion, le directeur a organisée un bal costumer, ou personne ne sait qui est qui. Et réellement personne ne savait qui était qui pour une fois. Le jeune Malefoy avait revêtus pour l'occasion un costume étrange qu'il avait vu dans un film moldu. Son père tenait à ce qu'il est une culture varié voyez-vous, et le jeune homme, qui ne détestait pas les moldus, prenait plaisir a regarder ses créations couleurs, toutes ses images qui défilent a une vitesse vertigineuse sur un écran. Alors, il vêtit un grand manteau de cuir noir, un jean noir et une chemise rouge sang sur un débardeur noir. Il se mit une perruque noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux omoplates. Personne n'aurait su que s'était une perruque. Il s'était aussi magiquement bronzé, pour avoir un teint mât et changea la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient maintenant vers émeraudes. Par contre, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ils ignorait la couleur des yeux de son personnage. Potter, de son côté, portait une longue cape noir avec une large capuche, un pantalons de cuir et une chemise de soie noire. Il s'était blanchi la peau magiquement et avait opté pour des cheveux blond, pour qu'on ne reconnaissent pas ses cheveux habituels. Ils avait aussi changé ses yeux, parce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir les yeux bleu et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas porter ses lunettes. Il sortit donc de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la grande Salle, ils avaient convenus, tout les Griffondors, de jouer le jeu et de faire comme s'ils ne se connaissait pas si jamais ils devinaient qui était qui. Alors, c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva avec une petite tornade au bras. Elle était vêtu d'une robe bouffante d'un doux rose, qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux bleu ciel. Elle ne lui souriait pas, le regardais comme attendant quelques chose. Ses cheveux coiffé en tire bouchon était de la couleur du blé, elle était vraiment mignonne, et Harry se demandait bien qui elle était. Soudain, elle se recula un peu, il y avait une lueur de peur mais aussi d'attente dans ses doux yeux. Elle lui dit alors que trois garçons s'approchaient a leurs tours : « -Draco ? Tu vas bien ? »Draco ? elle me prend pour Malefoy ? Elle va être bien déçue ! « -Hey Pansy, tu crois qu'il recommence ? -J'en sais rien Blaise, il a l'air perdu, peut-être qu'il le combat ? »Oui, ils me prennent tous pour Malefoy, en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que les cheveux et les yeux, ah mais je suis con ou quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il ma prit de... mais attend une minute s'il me prenne pour Malefoy, sa veut dire que... je vais bien m'amuser moi ! « -Non non, je vais bien Pansy et toi ? -Je crois que notre petit chéri est de retour les gars ! » fit Pansy avec un grand sourire. Puis, sans répondre, elle prit le bras de Harry/Draco et l'amena vers sa table. Pour la soirée, plusieurs tables rondes avaient été éparpillées partout dans la salle, mais faisant en sorte que le milieu était libre pour la piste de danse. Harry/Draco la suivit sans rien dire, essayant de paraître froid et distancée, mais quand il remarque que ses ''amis'' lui souriaient chaleureusement et lui parlaient avec entrain, il se dit que Malefoy n'était pas comme il se l'imaginait avec le monde de sa race. Il finit par leur sourire et se mêler un peu a la conversation, qui était étrange pour des Serpentards, sans porter attention au beau brun ténébreux qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Aussitôt qu'il fut entrer, Draco essaya de repérer sa cours, mais deux furie vinrent le rejoindre. « -Woua Harry, tu es super élégant la dedans, mais tu ne devais pas changer tes cheveux ? -Elle a raison Harry, t'es superbe, et pour les cheveux, t'a bien fait, on t'aurais jamais reconnu si tu les avais mis... bin blond par exemple ! -Dis tu trouve pas que c'est tranquille ? Je me demande ce que fait cette peste de Malefoy, il est trop sage depuis le début, avec son bonbon rose, ses deux singes et son eunuque ! Hein Harry ? »je rêve la ou ils me prennent pour Potter? Non, ils me prennent bien pour Potter, c'est bien des Griffondors, tous aussi stupide que des limaces ! Et puis il m'insulte, d'ailleurs, il peuvent pas dire que je suis tranquille si je suis pas la parce que même si je suis la, ils savent pas que c'est moi c'est deux crétins attardés. Mais bon, je pourrais bien apprendre des choses sur ce cher Potty, que je m'empresserai de remettre a Père !! hey, je suis pas Serpentard pour rien ! Alors, sur ses mots, notre ange blond temporairement noir se laissa traîner par Hermione et Ron, qui furent rejoins de Ginny et de Neville. Les cinq amis, enfin, quatre et un imposteur, s'assirent a une table loin des Serpentards, mais Draco/Harry pouvait bien voir le blond assis avec ses ''amis''. Il se demanda un instant qui cela pouvait bien être, quand l'autre le regarda aussi, encrant son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux lui rappelait quelque chose, pas la couleurs, mais tout le reste, mais il ne savait quoi. Il fut ramener sur terre par Hermione qui agitait sa main devant ses yeux. Il la regarda froidement, avant de se souvenir, puis se força a être plus aimables, jusqu'à ce qu'il constate que les amis de Potter se foutait complètement de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'existait pas. Et cela lui faisait mal, il se demandais comment Potter pouvait l'endurer, si c'était toujours comme ça.  
  
Chapitre quatre ou  
  
Co.comment ? Harry commençait a se sentir bien parmis eux. Jamais il n'avait eu autant d'attention, enfin si, mais c'était avant que...Pansy, qui vit une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, lui toucha l'épaule doucement. Harry/Draco se retourna, lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer et se re-mêla a la conversation. Il sentais le regard de Blaise sur lui, savait que le garçon le scrutait, qu'il doutait, mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain, il pensa a Draco et il dit : « -Zabini, si tu continu de me regarder de la sorte, je t'arrache les yeux. On ne regarde pas un Malefoy de la sorte ! »son ton avait été froid et calme, exactement comme Malefoy. Il n'étais pas aussi doué côté insulte, mais ça devrait aller. Pansy donna une tape a Blaise et lui chuchota quelques choses, Blaise lui répondit en chuchotant a son tour et tout deux le regardèrent ensuite, puis Pansy fit un signe d'assentiment de la tête. « -Attention, je pourrais croire que vous comploté contre moi. » Ses yeux avait été froid, mais il fit un sourire d'amusement. Pansy le lui rendit, mais Blaise resta songeur, Harry savait qu'il devait partir, s'il remarquait quelque chose, il était mort, mais il ne savait pas comment s'éclipser sans attirer trop les soupçons, puis, il se dit que s'il allait danser, il pourrait se fondre avec la foule et disparaître. Il fit un sourire d'excuse a Pansy, il appréciait un peu la jeune fille, et leurs dit qu'il avait besoins de bouger, qu'il allait danser. La jeune fille le regarda un instant et parut se tendre un peu. « -Tu m'invite ? -euh, c'est que... -Mais Dray, la première danse tu me la réserve toujours, tu ne veux pas ? -Mais si Pansy, tu viens ? »Il lui fit un grand sourire, elle lui prit la main, répondit a son sourire et donna une bise a Blaise. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste, ou une valse commençait. Harry avait pris des cours de danse depuis sa 4ieme année, et se débrouillait maintenant plutôt bien. Ils comencerent donc a tournoyer sur la piste, parmis les couples de danseurs progressant autour d'eux


End file.
